


Heights

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ferris Wheels, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why exactly was Ray climbing onto the very ride he swore to never go on?</p><p>The answer was simple. It was all because of one Mr. Ryan Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This [post](http://cockchomps.tumblr.com/post/71381697161/when-ryan-said-he-loved-heights-and-ray-called-him) by [cockchomps](http://cockchomps.tumblr.com/) on tumblr that was for the most part, of for grabs.
> 
> I didn’t follow the prompt extremely close but it still holds the base of the fic so it’s decently important to read it I guess. Uh… not quite sure where I went this but hey, I hope you enjoy it.

Ray loved almost everything there was to love about amusement parks. The fattening and heavily over-priced food, the busy and bustling atmosphere, the rigged gaming booths, and obviously, the ridiculous rides. Almost everything about it screamed a perfect day to him. Almost.

Ray would never admit it to anyone but there was only one thing about carnivals that he didn’t like and, to be honest, it was quite childish really. He couldn’t _stand_ the thought of going on the Ferris wheel. Just thinking about being that high up and vulnerable terrified him, and Ray had managed to evade the ride for most of his life without ever having to tell someone the real reason.

Now, it wasn’t like Ray couldn’t stand heights to the point that rollercoasters and other rides were too terrifying to go on. He was fine with being up in the air when he had adrenaline pumping in his veins and he didn’t have time to really realize the situation he was in. The Ferris wheel however didn’t allow that ignorance. It didn’t get him pumped up or excited, it was slow and allowed Ray to be painfully aware of every inch he was slowly climbing in the air.

So why exactly was he climbing onto the very ride he swore to never go on?

The answer was simple. It was all because of one Mr. Ryan Haywood.

“Come on, Ray, loosen up,” Ryan said, sitting down and relaxing on his side of the carriage. “I haven’t seen you this tense all day.”

“What are you talking about? I’m totally loosened up, man.” The fact that Ray was sitting up painfully straight and was clenching his fists in his lap on his side wasn’t really supporting his statement.

“Uh-huh, okay.”

Ray still wasn’t sure why Ryan brought him to an amusement park anyway. It’s not like it was a date or something. Ray didn’t care what any of his co-workers said – this was _not_ a date. Ryan had just asked him to go with him to an amusement park, that’s all. Friends did that, right? Yeah, this was a completely platonic outing without a hint of romance and Ray would stick by that answer.

That still didn’t explain why Ryan had asked him out of the blue to tag along to an amusement park, however.

“Ah, it’s finally dark enough for everyone to start turning on the lights.”

Ryan’s comment shattered Ray’s thinking and he noticed very quickly that they were rising higher and higher in the air. Ray took one shaky look out of the ride to the view and regretted it immediately, turning his head to stare at the floor of the carriage. _Why_ did he let Ryan bust through his excuses and drag him on this damn thing? Sure, the fact he had a ‘stomach ache’ was pretty weak but he could have at least put up more of a fight against the other man.

At least now though, Ray would be able to truthfully say he had a stomach ache.

“Ray, are you feeling alright?” Ryan asked. “You’re still tense.”

Ray nodded his head, still looking down. “Yep. Just fine. Never been better.”

Ryan took a long pause before he spoke again. “Ray, look at me.”

“Why?”

“Just look at me.”

“Uh, how about another time?”

Ray felt that if he lifted his head and saw how high they were – he could feel they were at the top, staying perfectly still – he would end up vomiting.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Ryan questioned, and from the top of Ray’s eyelashes he could see him lean forward.

“Uh…” Come on Narvaez, think of an excuse here. “My glasses are foggy and I can’t see?”

Nailed it.

“Then wipe them clean.”

In hindsight, Ray should have really prepared a better excuse but then again, Ryan could get the hint and leave him alone. What, do they not teach ‘reading the mood’ in college?

It was a few moments of Ray not raising his head until he heard Ryan start to chuckle.

“What is it?” Ray asked, lifting his head ever so slightly to get a better view of the other man.

“Ray, are you scared of heights?”

The question surprised Ray, but he automatically jumped to his defense, snapping his head up to glare at Ryan.

“No I’m not! I just don’t feel well – like I said while we were still on the ground I have a stomach ache but do you care? Oh, no, I’m just a _liar_ and I _have_ to go on the Ferris wheel with you! Height amplifies stomach pains, Ryan. Do you know how much shit you’re putting me through right now because of you forcing me on this damn thing?” Ray snapped, firing line after line and not really noticing that they were extremely high up in the air and still haven’t moved down much.

“Hey, Ray, look out, I think I can see your favorite game booth from here.”

“What really-”

It was a knee-jerk reaction that Ray turned to where Ryan pointed. Ray decided that in that moment he was going to strangle Ryan when they got down to the ground – if he could make it that long. Seeing all the lights so far below would have been gorgeous to any normal person but Ray just froze completely, horrified. Holy _fuck_ were they high up.

“Ray?”

Ray couldn’t even manage to turn towards Ryan, he was just completely still. His breath was becoming increasingly more rapid and a noise was building up in his throat that Ray would give his left arm to get rid. However, he still couldn’t tear his eyes from looking down.

“Ray – Ray turn to me. Ray, damn it, turn _towards me_.”

Ray felt his head be jerked by a strong hand to turn away from the sight and the view was replaced with an intense close-up of Ryan Haywood’s face. Swallowing painfully, Ray held eye contact with his friend for about a minute.

“Relax, and just keep your eyes locked on me. Think about whatever makes you happy and calm. Video games or some shit.”

Eventually Ray’s breathing began to calm down from erratic to at least controllable, and the noise in his throat eventually died away.

They stayed in that position, hunched forward towards each other and staring at one another, for the rest of the ride. When it finally ended, Ray stumbled out of the carriage in a hurry, tripping over his feet in his haste. Ryan followed behind closely, catching Ray whenever he staggered too bad and was going to hit the ground. Once they had walked a little away from the line Ray went down onto his knees, forehead pressed to the dirt.

“Fuck… you, Ryan,” he said, raising a middle finger towards the older man before dropping it again.

“You could have just told me you had a phobia of heights, Ray.”

“Where the hell did you think mu sudden ‘stomach ache’ came from, dude?”

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were that terrified of heights. If you had said so then I wouldn’t have dragged you on there.”

With his head cleared and now safely on the ground, Ray felt most of his anger and fear slowly fade away. “It’s fine, I guess. You didn’t know so I guess I can’t blame you.”

Raising his head from the ground he looked up at Ryan and glared. “You tell anyone at work I’m scared of heights and I’ll shove you off of the damn wheel.”

Smiling lightly, Ryan nodded. “If that’s what you want, Ray. Now, come on.”

Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan’s extended hand and warily grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up. Dusting himself off, he raised an eyebrow in question to Ryan.

“We’re leaving, unless you want me to buy you something first,” Ryan explained.

Thinking for a moment, Ray nodded. “You know what, Ryan? I do want something. I want a bag of cotton candy and a prize from one of the booths.”

“Oh come on, you want me to win one of those rigged things? Do you know how much money I might waste?”

“Oh come on, you play video games for a living. There’s not that much of a difference.”

Sighing, the other man backed down. “Fine, fine, I’ll get you something.”

Smiling, Ray’s humor and playfulness began to return to him. “You better, and I expect a large one too.”

“Jeez, aren’t you just being irrational now?”

“You forced me onto the Ferris wheel when I clearly didn’t want to go!”

“And that gives you the right to enslave a guy?”

“Hell yeah.”

Shaking his head and sighing heavily, Ryan flashed a quick smile at the Puerto Rican and he smiled back.


End file.
